mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Fishook
Captain Fishook is a boss in Luigi's Mansion 3. He makes his home in the Spectral Catch, which is located on the hotel's 12th floor. Luigi fights him for the 13th floor's elevator button and a trapped Mushroom Retainer on his way through the hotel. Write overview about the character here. Please follow the Manual of Style. Please remove unneeded headings. Compare other pages to be sure that it is the correct style. Profile Physical description Captain Fishook manifests as a white ghostly shark. He has a golden earring on his dorsal fin. His right hand holds a hook-like scythe. His eyes are red, making their appearance more menacing. The left one is covered by an eyepatch. Captain Fishook keeps his elevator button with him there. Personality traits Captain Fishook is a pirate. He hates stowaways on his ship, as his intro cutscene shows him trying to assault Luigi. Powers and abilities Captain Fishook is able to possess the floorboards, turning himself into a mobile Abyss. Biography Captain Fishook was a pirate captain before he died. His spirit inhabited the Last Resort Hotel. Due to his pirate-like personality, Captain Fishook made his place in the Spectral Catch on the 12th floor. Eventually, Captain Fishook fell under King Boo's control, so Luigi had to fight him. Appearances Combat Captain Fishook appears when Luigi boards the ship. When he makes his entrance, Captain Fishook is first seen in the water. His dorsal fin pierces the surface. Then, the boss breaches the surface, planning to devour Luigi for invading his ship. Captain Fishook then possesses the floor, turning him into a mobile Abyss. Phases 1 through 4 During phases 1 and 3, Captain Fishook possesses the deck. He turns into a face like Facade from the Zelda series. His main attack is sliding, trying to catch Luigi in his maw. Luigi will lose a huge chunk of his stamina if Captain Fishook captures him. However, Captain Fishook will reveal his true form if bombs are tossed into his gaping maw. This triggers the next phase. During phases 2 and 4, Captain Fishook will attack with his scythe, charge while snapping his teeth, and perform a divebomb from high above, getting his scythe stuck into the ground. Luigi must flash him and try to capture him. Captain Fishook has 300 hit points. He enters his third phase when the health bar drops to 200, and the fifth phase once Luigi gets him down to 100. Phase 5 During this phase, Captain Fishook possesses the stern and inhales. He does not shift his position during this phase. Luigi must use his suction shot, then hang onto the plunger to avoid getting sucked in. However, the bombs are still available to send into the boss's mouth. Phase 6 During his final phase, Captain Fishook uses his hook swing and charge attacks more often. This is otherwise identical to his second and fourth phases. Once Luigi gets him, Captain Fishook struggles, but falls in. Gallery Captain Fish Hook.png|Captain Fishook showing the elevator button. References See also: External links: Navigation: Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion 3 Category:Bosses in Luigi's Mansion 3